1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to business listings and, more specifically, to augmenting business listings to include new businesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business listings are generally useful for, among other things, responding to queries about listed businesses and geocoding documents that mention such businesses. However, it is expensive to maintain a listing of businesses. Such a listing quickly becomes outdated as new businesses open, and traditional techniques of identifying such changes are expensive, often requiring surveyors to manually canvas a large geographic area to identify the relatively small portion of business in the area that are new.